Red Dress
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Es navidad, y es la primera que Hermione la pasa alejados de todos a los que quiere, de sus amigos, de sus padres. De todos. Para colmo, en un horrible y jodido motel con alguien a quien no acostumbra a tolerar. Pero la navidad siempre ha sido especial para ella, y sin esperarse, quizás ésta sea la más especial gracias a ese alguien. /OS dramione y navideño/


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, de la mente brillante de J. K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

AVISO: Este es un pequeño especial de Navidad dramione, sé que algunas cosas no tendrán sentido pero prometo explicar todo abajo.

 _Advertencia:_ Contiene lemon, sexo explícito.

Es un fic bastante happy dado la fecha y algo romántico ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

Eran vísperas de Navidad y Dublín lucía mágico con la poca usual nieve rodeando los campos antes verdes, con los copos cayendo por doquier. Hermione estaba de pie con un chocolate caliente entre manos mirando el paisaje que se veía desde la ventana. Sonreía, joder, la navidad siempre la ponía de un humor extraño, entre la melancolía, el romanticismo y un sentimiento cálido la rodeaba pese al frío que realmente hacía. Siempre se encontraba sorprendiéndose en aquella fecha, siempre la tomaba desprevenida, siempre, al final, le hacía sonreír sin importar que esté pasando alrededor.

No sabía que era, si el paisaje nevado y lo bello que se veía, si los niños correteando dejando sus huellas entre la nieve, emocionados por los próximos regalos a recibir, si las personas sonriendo y comprando regalos, si los villancicos que se escuchaban desde su pequeña habitación en ese motel. No lo sabía, pero al final, la navidad siempre la hacía sentir mejor.

Se dio vuelta y se encontró con un Draco de pie mirándola con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, de brazos cruzados y parecía bastante divertido, con esa mueca mordaz en los labios.

Hermione se enderezó con seguridad altiva y le pasó por al lado con gesto de pocos amigos. Todo aquello divirtió más a cierto Slytherin, que giró hacia Hermione tentado a molestarla.

— Tienes que verte, Granger, con aquella soñadora sonrisa viendo por la ventana. Discúlpame si me resultas graciosa — dijo al fin. La castaña rodó los ojos y se dejó hundir en el sillón de un solo cuerpo.

— Me gusta la navidad, Malfoy, no sé cuál es tu problema con ello. No todos tomamos con banalidad los aspectos de la vida — Draco no evitó sonreír, enojar a Granger estaba, sin lugar a dudas, en su top diez de cosas por hacer. Qué va, su único pasatiempo divertido.

Se sentó en el apoyabrazos de al lado, con los brazos cruzados y la miró beber su chocolate.

Hermione le miro desde abajo y refunfuñó, y volvió con su chocolate intentando hacer caso omiso a como Malfoy estaba a su lado mirándola con aquella sonrisita insoportable. Pero eso fue imposible cuanto este empezó a seguirle el ritmo a los villancicos con un molesto silbido.

— Suficiente tengo con tener que pasar navidad contigo, Malfoy ¿No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz? — se levantó de pronto con las aletas de su nariz abriéndose debido a su enojo, alejándose de él.

T— Tengo una propuesta, Granger — dijo entonces Malfoy, aún en el apoyabrazos del sillón y sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, que con una mano en la cintura le miró con cierto cinismo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Estoy ansiosa por escucharla — continuó con su tono sarcástico. Malfoy se levantó y camino hacia ella. Hermione distinguía su sonrisa ladeada, y como iba hacia ella muy seguro, y todo aquello la hizo sentir cierta sospecha hacia él y sobre lo que estaba tramando. Arrugó las cejas dudosa y dio pasos hacia atrás cuando vio a Draco demasiado cerca de ella.

— Festejemos Navidad — soltó, como si no fuera Draco Malfoy el que estuviera proponiéndole aquello. Hermione le miro con cierta confusión evidente, y luego al parecer se pasó un par de segundos estudiando el rostro del chico porque o le estaba bromeando para reírse, devuelta, de ella o ese no era Draco Malfoy.

— No juegues conmigo, Malfoy — sentenció al fin — No te atrevas a burlarte de mí porque…

— No me estoy burlando, Granger — la cortó entonces, sin ganas de escuchar todo su rollo — ¿No es te gusta la Navidad? Entonces, festejémosla — dijo nuevamente de forma práctica, y Hermione pudo evidenciar bastante que realmente Draco no mentía.

— Suena bien — dijo simplemente, evitando mostrar cualquier tipo de emoción evidente.

— Entonces, Granger, hagámoslo — Hermione sencillamente no podía creerlo, no podía procesar que Malfoy, si, Draco Malfoy le esté invitando a festejar Navidad, que no se esté negando, que este accediendo. Que de hecho, _se lo esté proponiendo_ — Pero por el amor de Merlín, Granger, cambia esos horrendos joggings por algo que te luzca mejor. Es vísperas de Navidad — Hermione rodó los ojos. Obviamente si había algo que a Malfoy le molestaba, no era él si no tenía alguna objeción. Y más aún, si esa objeción se tratase de ella y su aspecto.

— Oh, por favor, Malfoy. Solo seremos los dos.

— Festejando Navidad — le dijo el muchacho con insistencia y cierta obviedad, haciéndole entender que ese era motivo suficiente para que ella estuviera mínimamente presentable.

— No tengo más que jeans y sweater — le dijo Hermione con resignación. Si el rubio pensaba que iría bajo la nieve a comprar algo arreglado para esa pequeña velada de Navidad, estaba equivocado de chica.

— Si tienes — le dijo con seguridad y Hermione junto sus cejas con confusión.

— Malfoy, te estoy diciendo que no tengo… — Malfoy rodó ojos y resopló.

— Ve al baño, y por amor a Merlín, no salgas hasta que hayas hecho un buen trabajo contigo misma — Hermione abrió la boca totalmente ofendida, preparando un pequeño discurso lleno de palabrotas para tirarle, pero Draco fue más rápido y la tomó sutilmente de los hombros – Por una vez en tu vida, una sola, Granger, hazme caso - y Hermione volvía a abrir la boca dispuesta a contradecirle pero Draco le llevó un dedo a sus labios, haciendo que la chica no solo se sonrojara, sino también haciendo que se callara — Y no me cuestiones. Vamos, ve al baño.

— Solo porque es Navidad, Malfoy — sentenció Hermione, con su dedo índice alzado, por fin dispuesta a hacerle caso.

— Solo porque es Navidad — dijo de fondo Draco, con una sonrisa en los labios, muy conforme.

" _Ojala fuera Navidad todo el año",_ pensó Malfoy, la idea de una Hermione un poco más accesible le llamaba inquisitivamente la atención. Aunque no sería Granger de esa forma y tenía que admitir que eso perdía la gracia.

Hermione entró al baño sabiendo que nada cambiaria solo por entrar allí, no la esperaba un hada madrina – como bien le vendría en ese momento – para hacerla cambiar un poco de aspecto para la pequeña velada.

Pero entonces lo vio, allí, colgado y quedo sin respiración.

Un vestido colgaba del gancho de la pared del baño, uno rojo y delicado, uno rojo y hermoso. Un vestido ¡Un maldito vestido le esperaba!

¿Draco lo había hecho? ¿Draco, el mismo Draco que ella se jactaba de conocer le había comprado un vestido a escondidas pensando en el festejo de Navidad?

Quedo maravillada viéndolo, demasiado sorprendida, _casi_ conmovida.

Para cuando fue a tomar el vestido, se dio cuenta que sus manos le temblaban y se rió sintiéndose estúpida.

Le había comprado un vestido rojo, no uno negro, ni uno verde, uno rojo y Hermione sabía cuánto Draco odiaba ese color y todo lo que significaba. Pero era navidad y ella una Gryffindor, y Draco había estado en esos pequeños detalles, y ella simplemente… No le parecía cierto.

Aun algo emocionada y titubeante, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. El pantalón flojo que tanto le había criticado el Slytherin, el sweater abrigado y las botas.

Se lo paso por su cabeza y luego este cayó sobre ella, tenía un cierre detrás y con esfuerzo y sola, lo cerró.

Y allí estaba Hermione, dentro de un bonito vestido que le había comprado su compañero de cuarto. Fue hasta el espejo aunque este no la reflejaba por completo, solo el desastre que tenía en el cabello, y se dispuso a arreglarlo. O al menos, tener la intención.

Y eso, sin dudas, estaba siendo la parte más difícil.

Mientras que cambiarse solo fue quitarse su ropa diaria para colocarse una de gala, el pelo trataba de mucho más esfuerzo y sin magia, le era más complicado de lo que recordaba.

Después de varios minutos de trabajo manual, Hermione se vio más o menos pasable, y tras pararse sobre el retrete para que de alguna manera el espejo la refleje entera, decidió que era momento de ir afuera con Malfoy.

Sabía de antemano que no se veía bonita, o no como le gustaría. El hecho de que Draco le haya comprado un vestido daba presión en ella, como si tuviera que cumplir alguna cierta expectativa y el sentimiento no le gustaba. No le gustaba para nada.

— Bueno, Malfoy, no espero conformarte ni cumplir tus expectativas pero esto es lo mejor que pude hacer. Y por amor a Merlín tú, ahórrate tus comentarios al respec… — Pero Hermione no pudo seguir con su pequeño discurso, porque para cuando levantó la vista, el pequeño y horrendo motel del que normalmente se quejaban, estaba lleno de luces alrededor, dándole un aspecto cálido y tenue, casi romántico. Y Malfoy, con el mismo traje con el que había caído a aquel mundo que los había cambiado a ambos, y que lo dejaba, por Morgana, _tan_ atractivo, parado junto a una mesa con mantel blanco y velas, al lado de la silla, invitándola sentarse, con aquella socarrona sonrisa que Hermione tanto había detestado y ahora le generaba más cosas de las que podía ser capaz de manejar — Yo…

— Siéntate, Granger. Aunque estemos solos, podemos festejar esto ¿Verdad? — Hermione sonrió, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, producto del gesto que Malfoy había tenido. Todo lucía… Perfecto. Malditamente perfecto. Despacio, avanzó hacia donde estaba Malfoy, y sonriendo, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, le miró. Draco también la miró, miró aquellos ojos llenos de brillo que le cautivaban, y la sonrisita cargada de emoción que ella tenía en el rostro. Joder, que extrañamente feliz y satisfecho le hacía todo. Quiso contenerse, claro que quiso, pero paseó su mirada una vez más por el vestido de Granger, rojo y delicado, que no dejaba ver mucho, pero si suficiente para que Draco se hiciera unas buenas ideas en la mente y la mirara con más deseo del que quería. Hermione agachó el rostro, entre avergonzaba por la mirada penetrante de Malfoy hacia ella, y a la vez, con un sentimiento cercano al orgullo. Se sentó titubeante, y Draco se sentó en frente – Si me permites… - empezó Draco, ladeando una sutil sonrisa hacia el costado — Luces mejor, Granger. Mucho mejor. Luces… — Hermione se relamió los labios — Bien — terminó por decir, cautivado por como la lengua de Granger pasaba por sus labios, tan… apetecibles.

— Gracias, Malfoy — dijo sonriendo — Es más de lo que espero de ti — sinceró alzando ambas cejas castañas.

Quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Hermione contemplo el vino – que no solía beber, pero seguramente haría un esfuerzo – y los platos.

La castaña sonrió inmediatamente; era comida comprada, era evidente, Malfoy no conocía ni siquiera el uso del aceite, pero eso no cambio nada, seguía maravillada por el gesto del rubio. Distinguía carne, salchichas y patatas asadas, rodajas de cebolla y puré de algo.

Hermione paseó el plato con el tenedor, y sonriendo dirigió su mirada hacia cierto rubio que le miraba curioso, notablemente atento a la reacción de la Gryffindor.

— ¿Me puedes decir que es esto, Malfoy? — preguntó, levantando la comisura de sus labios. Malfoy sonrió y titubeó.

— Comida, Granger — dijo con cierta obviedad eminente, sonriendo de costado.

— ¿No era la comida muggle demasiado asquerosa? — cuestionó.

— Pensé que te gustaría — sinceró de repente, desarmando a la Gryffindor y dejándola mirándolo plasmada, conmovida.

— Pensaste bien — concluyó, mirándolo con los labios entreabiertos y el corazón bombeando, con su cuerpo estático pero la sangre hirviéndole por dentro, movilizando cada órgano de su cuerpo. Todo era demasiado, más de lo que nunca espero, _de nadie._ Menos de él. Pero allí estaba, sentado frente a ella tomando la copa de vino con una de sus manos y comiéndole con la mirada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

— Yo… Malfoy — empezó, tartamudeando, insegura — No sé qué decir — dijo mirándole a los ojos — Todo… El vestido, la cena, las…. Las luces, Malfoy — dijo cautivante — Gracias… yo — quería seguir expresando cada cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza, quería dejarle en claro que todo aquello era increíblemente mágico. Increíble.

— Ya — le cortó él, enseguida. Malfoy había hecho todo aquello, y estaba, obviamente, puramente satisfecho con que Granger se sintiera así de agradecida, pero no le gustaba aquella parte. No le gustaba cuando le empezaba a hacer ver todo lo que hizo por ella, todos los detalles, todo el gesto, todo el maldito regalo. Hacía que cierta parte de él se sintiera sensibilizado, débil, encariñado con Hermione. Hacía que se sintiera… muy estúpido. Joder, Malfoy siempre se había burlado de aquellas cursilerías, le parecían ridículas e innecesarias. Y allí estaba él, haciéndolas, como un maldito idiota. Pero, carajo, se sentía bien. Se sentía bien hacer algo por la otra persona, por primera vez en su jodida vida se había permitido hacer algo sin pensar en él – bueno, quizás pensó en los resultados, pensó en Granger sonriéndole de esa forma peculiar de ella – pero había sido por ella; maldita sea ¡Había colgado luces por el techo! Su padre estaría avergonzado, su madre le miraría intentando mostrarse comprensiva, pero sin entenderlo del todo. ¿Y que como se sentía él? Realizado. Así era como se sentía y ese sentimiento, por más avergonzado e idiota le gustaría sentirse, no se iba. Y supo, cuando Granger probó un trozo de patata y sonrió, que no se iría.

Malfoy había escuchado alguna vez que el amor se trataba de encontrar a alguien que trabaje con los defectos de uno con perfecta armonía. No estaba seguro de si eso fuese justo o correcto, pero algo similar había hecho Granger con él; sin quizás haberse dado cuenta, trabajó con sus defectos, dándole a Malfoy lo que nadie nunca le dio, provocándole lo que nadie pudo; permitirse la capacidad de sentir sin creer que fuera algo realmente malo y ridículo. Bueno, quizás si se sentía un tanto idiota, pero un idiota, en parte, feliz con lo que hizo. Y se sentía bien, y suficiente. Y normal.

— ¿Sabes, Malfoy? Eres… inquietante. De esa forma — dijo, sin dejar de cortar la patata y pensativa.

— ¿De esa forma? — inquirió el rubio, demasiado concentrado en sus palabras como para preocuparse por la comida.

— Sin toda esa dureza tuya — Malfoy junto ambas cejas finas y plateadas para mirarla con incertidumbre — Y antes de que digas nada — le cortó ella a él — Me gusta. Me gusta este… Draco — sentenció. El rubio sintió algo cálido apretujándolo, y luego su piel crisparse, pero, carajo, lo que sea que significaba eso, no podía ser malo. Todo lo contrario.

Quedaron mudos, pero mirándose, _sintiéndose._ Estaban en silencio, quietos, inmóviles, pero conectados con la mirada, a veces ella alzaba el labio como para decir algo, y luego volvía a la mueca inicial, al silencio permanente. Draco, cada vez que veía el labio moverse, se preguntaba que vendría, si otro agradecimiento, una sutil sonrisa, o una confesión, que en parte ya había hecho. Era él quien debía decir algo pero ¿Qué? ¿Ya los hechos no lo delataban? ¿Ya lo que había hecho no lo decía _todo? ¿Suficiente?_

Él ya se sentía sobrepasado, no era un hombre de palabras y Hermione debía saberlo; él con la boca pecaba, metía la pata, oscurecía todo. No era bueno expresándose, pero no porque no sintiera, no porque no quisiera, no porque no tuviera sentimientos. Carajo que sí los tenía, pero sencillamente el orgullo le obstruía lo que quería decir y terminaba diciendo cosas hirientes, sarcásticas, banales. Fueras de lugar.

Quedaron unos minutos así, Hermione daba algún que otro bocado a la comida sintiendo el silencio de Malfoy como una bofeteada. Sin embargo, disimulo bastante bien la incomodidad que le provocaba el silencio de Malfoy.

Él, sin embargo, no pudo dar otro bocado, absorto en sus pensamientos, en las palabras de Hermione.

Le miró nuevamente, ella comía con tranquilidad y bebía el vino con no tan buena cara.

Carraspeó, se puso de pie y prendió la pequeña radio que estaba sobre un estante. Hermione estudió sus movimientos, era gracioso ver a Draco acostumbrarse al mundo muggle, como si fuera parte de alguna comedia o un Reality. Lo vio pelear un tanto más con el aparato, que no era la primera vez que usaba, y tras unos minutos, escuchó como sintonizó una radio donde pasaban música de velada, tranquila y sutil, ideal para una cena de Navidad.

Entonces giró, y la volvió a mirar, a los ojos, a sus ojos avellanos que destilaban un brillo embriagador dorado que a Draco tanto lo cautivaban, toda la banalidad de Hermione resulto no ser nada banal, y su belleza sencilla simplemente lo volvió loco. Así de simple. Ella, una simple nacida de muggles, que tanto Draco debía despreciar, con su cabello, aún peinado, luciendo desastroso, con sus ojos marrones, sin nada en ella que se destaque, porque Hermione Jean Granger _no_ era una belleza destacada y sin embargo, fue la clase de belleza que cautivó a Draco. Era ella en su totalidad, con todo ese orgullo, esa personalidad jodidamente difícil de tratar y toda aquella valentía que la caracterizó desde el día en el que el sombrero seleccionador decidió ponerla en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw pese a su monstruosa inteligencia, su nobleza y su manera de seguir adelante _siempre._ Lo orgullosa que era de ser una bruja nacida de muggles, como siempre le gustó recalcarlo, algo que Draco nunca comprendió. Quizás su ojos se veían especiales por la forma cautivadora en que sus pestañas danzaban, quizás sus labios se veían tan apetecibles por la forma en que su sonrisa se curvaba, quizás sus mejillas se vieran adorables adornadas por aquellas apenas visibles pecas. Quizás tan solo eran los detalles de Hermione, ella en su conjunto, lo que Draco la hacía parecerla tan especial.

Hermione quedó estática viendo como Malfoy la comía con la mirada, y como éste, luego de un pequeño trance, caminó hacia ella hasta estar a su lado, frente a frente.

Entonces le tendió una mano y Hermione, tras unos minutos donde miró la mano pálida tendida de él hacia ella, le correspondió, poniéndose de pie.

Él la miraba a los ojos, enteramente, parecía estar haciendo trasfondo en ellos y Hermione sintió como su pecho se quedaba sin respiración, y se ponía rígida debido a como Draco la mirada penetrante.

Entonces fue cuando otra mano viajo a su cintura, la dejó ahí, bien sostenida, bien sujeta y Hermione dejó salir todo el aire de sus labios derretida.

Y comenzó, un pequeño intercambio de pasos, un baile.

Adelante y atrás, al costado y al otro.

Ellos solo se miraban, seguían el ritmo porque sus cuerpos se entendían demasiado bien, como si no necesitaran corroborar su torpe baile, porque danzaban dentro de la pequeña sala.

Hermione termino de apoyar una de sus manos al hombro de Draco y con la otra le sujeto más fuerte la mano a Malfoy.

Fueron unos largos minutos donde giraron en sí mismos, sintiéndose extrañamente dichosos, cómodos, realizados.

Draco nunca antes se sintió tan completo.

Hermione nunca antes se sintió tan confundida respecto a sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre que no parada de sorprenderla.

La sensación embriagadora en su pecho, que subía hacia su garganta, los corazones de ambos bombeando, uno y uno, como si también estuvieran curiosamente armonizados para sincronizar.

Fue entonces cuando Draco sintió que era el momento, todo su cuerpo era partícipe de un cosquilleo llamativo, y ambos se miraban demasiado cautivados.

— ¿Sabes, Granger? Estamos bajo un Muérdago — musitó, totalmente preparado para su próxima jugada.

— Pensé que te parecía estúpida esa tradición, Malfoy — sentenció Hermione evitando sonreír, pero sin lograr reflejar su sonrisa divertida.

— Es estúpida. Pero dejame decirte, que es una buena excusa — concluyó, con una sonrisa. Y aunque Hermione rió no creyendo a Malfoy capaz, lo vio acercarse aún más y lo miró con cierta sorpresa.

Y Malfoy se acercó, lentamente, dándole el tiempo a Hermione para alejarse si es que quisiera, sabiendo que no lo haría.

Ella miró entregada los labios finos del rubio acercarse y terminó de romper el espacio que los separaba para juntarlos.

Fue un beso cálido, tibio, lento.

Los labios de Granger eran todo lo que podía querer Malfoy; calientes, sabrosos.

Poco a poco iban abriendo más sus bocas para permitirse la profundidad que buscaban, hasta que la lengua cálida de Hermione chocó con la de él y todo en ellos se volvió más caliente, más denso.

El deseo en el vientre de Hermione se formó como un ramillete y Draco no se quedó atrás. Ya su mano había dejado de sostener la de Hermione para posarla en su nuca, y la otra le apretaba tanto la cintura que Hermione comenzó a sentir cierto dolor placentero.

El beso ya no era lento ni cuidadoso, y poco a poco Draco fue acercándola a la cama que estaba un poco más alejada, pero a cortos pasos y con besos entre los mismos, Hermione sintió el borde la cama tocarle las piernas y dejó de besar a Draco para mirar hasta donde habían llegado. Ella le miró alzando las cejas y Draco le miró con cierta desesperación, para luego sonreírle apenas. Ella tragó y Draco no le dio tiempo de pensar que ya tomó nuevamente su boca con cierta hambre, y fue así como cayeron a la cama.

Hermione ya estaba sobre ella, acostada y Draco sobre Hermione, aunque cuidadoso de no acostarse totalmente sobre ella para no apretarla, sosteniéndose con una de sus manos.

Draco dejó la boca cálida de Hermione para dejar poco a poco beso que comenzaron en la comisura de sus labios, luego por su mejilla, mandíbula hasta bajar a su cuello dispuesto.

Hermione gimió cuando sintió a Draco succionarle levemente su piel dispuesta y sin saber cómo se atrevió, se encontró desprendiendo los botones de la camisa de Draco, y pasando sus manos por el abdomen delgado y pálido del chico.

Draco dejó de besarle el cuello para incorporarse apenas y terminar de quitarse la camisa, y Hermione le miró acostada.

Fue en ese segundo, en donde Draco tiró la camisa a un lado donde se puso a pensar que estaba sucediendo. Que estaba haciendo.

Cuando Draco volvió a besarla, pudo sentir como Hermione ya no le respondía de la misma forma y eso no solo le molestó, sino lo desilusionó.

Se detuvo sobre ella, aunque no se separó lo suficiente. Hermione pudo sentir como éste dejó salir un resoplido algo furioso y la culpa la inundó.

— Draco, yo… — A Malfoy ni le inmutó que lo haya llamado por su nombre, apenas escuchó su voz se puso de pie de repente, y la castaña podía ver en su porte cierta furia aunque éste no quería demostrarla del todo.

— No provoques si no estás dispuesta a seguirlo — dejó salir entre dientes, mientras que se refregaba una de sus manos contra la boca intentando aliviarse.

— ¿Disculpa? ¡Yo no…

— ¿No? — Draco volvió a acercarse, en realidad, del todo, enfrentándola. Su cuerpo chocaba con el de ella y Hermione volvió a agitarse cuando vio el abdomen fibroso del rubio, cargado de cicatrices, contra ella. Tomo una bocana de aire intentando alejar el calor que sentía pero nada funcionada. Ella quería eso con Malfoy ¿Por qué lo alejó entonces? Se mordió el labio y le miró. Los ojos grises de Draco la consumían de una forma que Hermione nunca se sintió tan pequeña, tan diminuta.

Volvió a mirar hacia abajo, el puño cerrado de Draco y sutilmente, acercó su mano a la de él, y con suavidad, desarmó su puño y la tomó. A Draco le hubiera gustado que su orgullo sea suficiente como para no permitir tal acto, pero obviamente se encontró permitiendo que los dedos cortos y delgados de Hermione tomaran los largos de él.

Entonces ella volvió a mirarlo, y Draco para ese entonces, se desarmó por completo. Ella le miraba de una forma tan… Tan cautivante, tan cargada de algo similar a lo que él creía que era el afecto, que simplemente quedó callado mirándola, con su porte antes dura y frígida, totalmente floja y debilitada.

Ella se acercó apenas, y al no lograr dar con los labios de Malfoy, se puso en puntitas de pie, aun sosteniendo su mano. Le depositó un suave beso en los labios y volvió a mirarlo.

— Quiero esto — le dijo entonces, y Draco tomó una bocanada de aire, volviendo a sentir el calor en su cuerpo.

— Lo siento por enojarme. No tenemos que…

— Sí — dijo entonces Hermione, y se avergonzó de escucharse tan apresurada, tan segura — Es decir, sí…

— Granger, cállate — le dijo entonces, y Hermione, aunque quiso hacerle alguna objeción no pudo porque Draco ya estaba sobre su boca y para cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos viajaron hacia el cierre del vestido rojo y lo bajaron del todo. El vestido ya estaba totalmente suelto, ella solo tenía que dejárselo caer por debajo, y Draco espero ese movimiento dispuesto de Hermione para asegurarse de seguir.

Ella lo hizo, se quitó las mangas y el vestido cayó a sus pies.

Y Draco la vio, allí, frente a él, con su conjunto común y ordinario, de un color crema.

No tenía grandes pechos, pero eso él ya lo sabía.

Sus bragas parecían las de una abuela, no tenían estampa pero eran grandes y gruesas.

Pero joder, que se sintió caliente.

Ya sin poder abstenerse a nada más, y satisfecho de haber mirado a Granger como tanto quiso, con una mano en sobre la cintura de ella, la fue dejando caer, delicadamente sobre la cama.

Ella le desprendió botón pantalón, y Draco lo dejó caer. Y volvió a tirarse sobre ella.

Para besarla.

Besarla completamente, desde sus ojos, hasta sus mejillas, a los labios, a su mentón, a su cuello manchado por él.

Le bajo dulcemente los tirantes del corpiño y buscando la aprobación en los ojos de Hermione, se encontró desprendiendo el brasier de la misma. Se lo quitó suavemente, con la ayuda de los brazos estirados de la castaña y para cuando se dio cuenta, los pechos de Granger estaban al aire y ella mínimamente se sintió cohibida, pero no duro mucho tiempo, porque para cuando Draco le acarició la mejilla con sutileza, y luego depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, poco le importó estar casi desnuda.

Draco aprovechó el momento y tomó uno de sus pechos, le mordisqueó el pezón, le succionó, le besó y Hermione comenzó a sentir una ola de calor golpearla, dejando salir de sus labios leves pero intensos gemidos que terminaron de poner a Draco en la cima.

Poco a poco fue bajando y le beso el abdomen, ella se movió levemente, comenzando a sentir demasiado calor, y cuando llegó a su vientre, jo, ya no pudo más.

Draco le bajó la braga por las piernas, y Hermione simplemente se encontró dejándose hacer. Se encontró abriéndose de piernas totalmente dispuesta a que él le bese allí.

Todo el calor se concentró en su vientre cuando sintió la lengua de Draco dentro, y como éste la movía, un mundo estrellado se apareció ante sus ojos cuanto éste le mordisqueó suavemente, y Hermione ya no tenía idea de más nada, solos sabía que quería que Draco Malfoy la haga total y completamente suya.

Draco solo se detuvo para introducir un par de dedos dentro y para Hermione fue inevitable no jadear fuertemente, los dedos de Malfoy se movían dentro de ella rápidamente, con fuerza, hasta la parte más interna en su interior, se movían con habilidad.

Draco se puso muchísimo cuando miró a Hermione en este estado, con los ojos idos, la boca semi abierta dejando salir de ella gemidos imparables. Cada momento la sentía más húmeda, más caliente.

Su boca busco la suya pero nunca dejo de penetrar con sus dedos el interior de Hermione, fue entonces cuando la castaña, desesperada por hacer algo, le bajó la prenda interior a Draco y saco su miembro de adentro, y entre besos, comenzó a acariciarlo, de arriba hacia abajo, primero lento y luego, cuando comenzó a sentirlo más duro, más grande que antes, _más caliente,_ sus movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos, casi frenéticos.

Draco ya no pudo besarla y dejo salir de sus labios un sonido gutural.

La tuvo que parar allí mismo, la tomó de la muñeca y suspiro con cierto pesar por lo excitado que estaba. Hermione le miró con los ojos confundidos, como si hubiera hecho algo mal. Pero la verdad, sinceramente, no había hecho nada mal. El problema es que Draco no quería acabar antes de hacerlo. Entonces supo que era el momento, que ya no podía esperar un segundo más.

Así que se acomodó sobre ella, besándola, y Hermione se abrió totalmente de piernas entendiendo su intención.

Draco la miró una vez más, a los ojos y Hermione asintió acalorada.

Fue cuando lo sintió, entrar en ella, de una vez, de lleno. Mucho más grande y caliente que sus dedos, mucho más _excitante._

Lentamente, en círculos, Draco se concentró completamente en sus movimientos buscando ser lo más exacto posible, buscando proporcionarle el mejor placer posible. Y en el rostro de Hermione. Joder, definitivamente quería quedarse allí, en ese jodido instante. En ese momento perfecto.

Los cabellos despeinados de Hermione caían alborotados sobre la almohada, totalmente esparcidos, Hermione gemía extasiada y sus pechos se movían al compás de sus cuerpos, ella llevo sus manos a los hombros de él y sin darse cuenta, le hincó fuertemente las uñas. Pero nada parecía doloroso, todo se sentía placentero. Hasta el dolor.

A Draco le cayó una gota sobre la sien y sentía que no podía más, pero lo aguantaría.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido, casi sacudiéndola, ella no se quedó atrás y se intentó mover con él, a su par.

Gemían, se besaban, se tocaban. Pasaban demasiadas cosas entre ellos, no solo físicamente, ambos podían sentirse unidos de una forma mucho más profunda e irreal hasta ese momento, que Draco estaba seguro que si quisiera explicarlo al otro día, no podría.

Fue cuando lo sintió, fue cuando sintió al cuerpo de Hermione relajarse por completo, hundirse sobre la cama, gemir fuertemente por última vez, dejar de hincarla las uñas para tan solo dejar caer sus manos debilitada, pero completa. Draco sintió su orgasmo y no esperó más, una y dos veces, y acabó.

Los dos respiraban agitados, aún calientes, pero satisfechos.

Draco la besó una vez más, y ella le correspondió acariciándole suavemente el cabello, se echó a su lado y la atrajo contra sí, abrazándola. Hermione se dejó caer sobre su pecho, y cuando logró normalizar su respiración, calmar la ola de calor, le besó el pecho suavemente y luego refregó su mejilla. Draco la miró y acarició la suya totalmente absorto en los pelos locos de Hermione luego de un muy buen sexo.

Definitivamente, quería quedarse con ella imagen.

Con aquella Hermione totalmente expuesta y sacudida, cansada y completa, con el cabello así de despeinado y la sonrisa debilitada pero satisfecha. Jo, quería congelar ese momento. O revivir lo que acababa de pasar una y otra vez, porque sabía que nunca se cansaría de aquello.

Su piel mucho más morena que la de él contrarrestaba con su piel de porcelana, pálida. Y todo le volvió a parecer demasiado perfecto para ser real. Otra vez.

— Feliz navidad, Draco — dejó salir entonces Hermione de sus labios, para luego cerrar sus ojos y recostarse totalmente sobre él.

— Feliz Navidad, Granger — concluyó, mientras veía el reloj marcar las 00:00 y dentro de él su único deseo navideño era que aquella locura que tenían con Granger no se termine nunca.

Aunque no evitó preguntarse si se merecía aquello.

Si merecía a Granger.

* * *

Wuju, hola!

Bueno, que decirles jajaj habrán visto cosas locas como "Dublín" y la ausencia de varitas de ambos.

Lo sé, extraño. Pero todo tiene una explicación.

Hace bastante tiempo, más de un año, no sé si dos, empecé con una idea de fic en mis documentos, la cosa es que tengo un montón de fragmentos escritos y hasta capítulos, pero nunca me cerró la idea, así que nunca publiqué. Es por esta razón que la relación de ambos se ve un poco avanzada.

Este capítulo lo tenía empezado, y como justo se acerca navidad, se me ocurrió darle más de cuerpo para publicarlo como un OS.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y no les haya molestado tanto esos pequeños detalles que quedan un poco al aire, y hayas disfrutado el dramione en su totalidad.

¡Saludos y sobre todo, felices fiestas!

Un beso enorme.

PeaceLilith.


End file.
